


Привкус солнечного света

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конрад наконец-то находит дорогу из темноты – с помощью Юури





	Привкус солнечного света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Taste of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425210) by Paxwolf. 



За всю свою жизнь Конраду Веллеру не раз доводилось бывать в ситуациях, когда он оказывался лицом к лицу с величайшей тьмой. Когда казалось, что он больше не увидит света, когда темнота, вечно маячащая где-то на границах видимости, начинала безжалостно подступать. Когда эта алчная, всепоглощающая темнота набрасывала на него свои оковы, – когда он не чувствовал больше ничего, кроме вкуса крови и черного отчаяния.  
И нынешняя была как раз из таких.  
Он не смог приглушить вскрик, вырвавшийся из горла, и бессильно повалился вперед, складываясь пополам от боли, резко и остро вспыхнувшей в животе.  
Наемник, вонзивший копье, радостно заорал, торжествуя, его глаза налились красным от сильнейшей ненависти.   
– Конрад! – раздался крик Юури, когда юный мао метнулся к нему. – Нет!  
На ответ у него не было ни времени, ни дыхания. Удар узкого клинка был быстр, меч пронзил тело и вышел наискосок, не менее быстро. Конрад повернул запястье, бессознательно парируя, изогнулся, подставляя собственный клинок, обрубил древко и прицельно кинул копье обратно владельцу, стоящему вдали, весьма того удивив напоследок. Слишком мало и слишком поздно.  
Его уже ранили.  
– Конрад…  
Конрад слышал неприкрытый ужас в голосе Юури и чувствовал дрожь пальцев, судорожно сжимающих его плечо.  
– Все… все хорошо, хейка, – сумел выдавить он и мысленно выругался, потому что голос звучал слишком слабо, чтобы быть убедительным. Он попытался вновь. – Это просто… просто царапина.   
Но, даже не глядя, знал, что это далеко не так. Он зажимал ладонью глубокую рану, но рукав мундира уже пропитался насквозь, и по левой руке на землю текли обильные струйки крови. Долго скрывать размер ущерба от Юури – или от нападавших – было невозможно.  
Конрад услышал ядовитый смех их главаря, и на одних рефлексах сжал смертельной хваткой рукоять меча, затем резко и болезненно выдохнул и с усилием поднялся на ноги. Перед ним лежали два трупа недавних противников, пока третий – обладатель длинного копья, которому посчастливилось нанести удачный удар, – отползал в попытках затеряться среди своих. По крайней мере, с мрачным удовлетворением подумал Конрад, пока что никто из их непосредственных противников не ушел невредимым. Ни эти трое, ни те шестеро, что неожиданно напали на них с мао.  
Но теперь их число утроилось, и они окружили Конрада и Юури со всех сторон, и только стена позади в какой-то мере защищала их спины.  
– Да брось, капитанчик, – раздался язвительный голос главаря наемников. – Ты уже никак не сможешь защитить своего бесценного мао. Тебя ведь немножко поцарапали уже, да? – Он глумливо усмехнулся. – И так видно, что ты долго не продержишься. – Наемник склонил голову в неком извращенном подобии вежливого жеста. – Поэтому давайте смотреть правде в глаза, милорд: разумнее было бы сложить оружие и просто сдаться.  
Конрад пристально посмотрел в насмешливое лицо, и что-то лопнуло у него внутри.   
– Не в этой жизни! – огрызнулся он сквозь зубы и, приложив все силы, выпрямился, затем окровавленной рукой толкнул Юури себе за спину. Заставив себя не обращать внимание на острое пульсирующее жжение в животе, он вновь поднял меч.  
– Конрад... – прошептал Юури; Конрад чувствовал тепло его тела позади себя, и это придало ему сил, необходимых для продолжения боя.  
_Я не подведу тебя, Юури. Не позволю им забрать тебя. Что бы ни случилось!_  
Главарь коротко рассмеялся, и его люди начали медленно приближаться.  
– Что ж. Вы столь же храбры и безрассудны, как я о вас и слышал, лорд Веллер. Ваша репутация абсолютно заслужена! – Он демонстративно оглядел Конрада оценивающим взглядом. – Даже чуть ли не жаль – нет, правда, - что вы настолько остро преданы мазоку. И это несмотря на все на редкость мерзкие подлости, что они вам устроили! – Он погладил губу пальцем, затем рассмеялся, глядя на свой существенно поредевший отряд. – Само собой, уж я бы нашел применение вашим талантам!  
Конрад не стал тратить энергию на ответ и лишь сосредоточился на том, чтобы не упускать ближе всех подошедших наемников из виду. Он чуть сдвинул ногу, вставая поустойчивее, нащупывая лучший баланс, что только был возможен при его стремительно ухудшающемся состоянии. На этот раз он не подведет. Ни за что!  
– Ты же понимаешь, что так только продляешь мучения щенка, – почти дружелюбно сказал главарь, и на его губах зазмеилась нехорошая улыбка. – Не говоря уже о своих. – Он вновь оценил состояние Конрада и его упрямую стойку, затем вздохнул. – Тогда слушай. Я обещаю быструю смерть тебе, и хорошее обращение – ему на все время, что он пробудет моим пленником, до того, как я передам его моему... нанимателю. – Он быстро и понимающе глянул на Конрада, прежде чем опустить взгляд вниз, к его ногам – и к быстро увеличивающейся лужице крови. – Веллер, будь благоразумен.  
– Сам знаешь, куда засунуть свое «благоразумие», – резко бросил Конрад, – и твои люди тому доказательство. – На его губах мелькнула непрошеная жестокая улыбка, когда по лицу наемника пробежала тень. Девять лучших бойцов были уже мертвы, еще несколько были ранены и выведены из строя. Но на их место встали другие, а рана Конрада была... не такой, чтобы ее можно было не принимать во внимание. И ему становилось все труднее и труднее дышать и подавлять подступающую агонию. Он стиснул зубы и поднял меч, готовясь встретить медленно приближающихся наемников. – Похоже, твои «техники найма»... оставляют желать... лучшего.  
Окружавшие их наемники беспокойно зашептались, хотя прошло лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем оскорбление достигло своей цели.  
– Ах ты грязный полукровка! – заорал ближайший наемник и набросился на Конрада, размахивая двумя кривыми саблями. – Думаешь, ты лучше нас, да?  
Конрад едва успел перехватить первый клинок лезвием своего и тут же резко дернул меч вверх, умудряясь поймать второй крестовиной, прежде чем, чуть отклонившись, скользнуть острием прямо по груди наемника. Тот по инерции насадился прямо на клинок. Все произошло так быстро, что Юури даже вскрикнуть не успел. В других обстоятельствах выражение шока на смуглом лице противника Конрада бы позабавило, но сейчас он высвободил меч и вновь поднял его, отказываясь замечать, как тот подрагивает. – Ну, кто еще хочет преждевременно покончить со своим контрактом?  
Будь он проклят, если сейчас опустит руки, чтобы уберечь себя от еще большей боли. Конрад твердо собирался уложить всех наемников до последнего. Он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы быть уверенным, что Юури счастливо избежит опасности и продолжит жить, исполняя свое предназначение. Его собственная смерть значения не имела.  
Ни малейшего.  
– Конрад, – внезапно услышал он шепот Юури прямо в ухо, – ты не сможешь этого сделать. А я не позволю тебе умереть за меня. Не хочу. И... и не могу.  
Конрад стиснул зубы. В чуть осипшем голосе Юури ясно читался обуревавший того ужас, и легкая дрожь теплого тела сзади била острее, чем боль в животе. Он жалел о многом, об очень многом, но не было ничего выше, чем...  
– Прости, Юури, – прошептал он, его дыхание на миг сорвалось, когда от слов боль от раны стала еще сильнее. – Мне очень, очень жаль...  
– Ты упустил свой шанс, капитан, – буркнул главарь, с его помрачневшего лица исчезли все следы улыбки. – Жалкий дурак. Ты заплатишь за то, что урезал мою прибыль, обещаю. – Он эффектным жестом обнажил свой огромный меч. – О да, ты у нас помучаешься! – Наемник поднял вверх мускулистую руку, и его глаза нехорошо блеснули. – Взять их!  
И отряд наемников, как один, набросился на Юури волной черной злобы, в их клинках и глазах сверкало обещание скорой смерти.

***

  
Наемники рванули толпой, и Конрад встретил первых атакующих, рубя насмерть, больше не думая, лишь действуя и реагируя, полагаясь на рефлексы, тренировки и инстинкты, а почти все его сознательные мысли были сосредоточены на одном лишь Юури. Причин сдаваться не было: их спины были надежно защищены скалой. Конрад зарубил первых нападавших, тщетно надеявшихся задавить его голой массой и числом, и далее не было ничего, кроме неуловимых взглядом ударов его меча. Тело Конрада словно само двигалось в кровавом танце, ставшего песней всей его жизни, пока он раз за разом поражал противников.  
Но перевес с самого начала был не в его сторону, и очередной наемник сумел пробить его защиту, пока Конрад парировал удары еще двоих, и меч вонзился глубоко в бедро, а еще один ударил прямо в незащищенное плечо. Конрад пошатнулся и беспомощно повалился на колени, но, услышав отчаянный вскрик Юури, вновь бездумно поднял меч, блокируя атаки.  
– Он готов, братва! – триумфально заорал главарь, и Конрад, перед глазами которого был уже лишь только один красный туман, ощутил знакомый привкус черного отчаяния, застонал, вновь рывком поднялся на ноги и бросился на оставшихся в живых наемников в последней бессильной попытке удержать их подальше от Юури.  
Он уже едва ощущал сыпавшиеся на него удары, но вкладывал оставшиеся крупицы своей решимости и упорства, страх за Юури и незамутненное отчаяние в бой, и продолжал сражаться, продолжал размахивать мечом, став живым щитом между оружием врагов и Юури. У него едва получалось оставаться в сознании, и кровь, сила и надежда вытекали из него с каждой секундой, пока, наконец, у него больше ничего не осталось, и Конрад почувствовал, как падает...  
...и падает, падает... в бездну... до боли далеко от Юури... и растворяется, исчезает, превращаясь в ничто...  
_Нет!_  
Конрад не знал, был ли это собственный голос в голове – или чей-то снаружи, - но выкрик прогремел оглушающим крещендо, отдавшимся многократным эхом, словно это прозвучало во всем множестве миров... Но все, что Конрад знал – лишь боль, горе и страшное знание полного провала, потом горькая чернота поглотила его, и больше он не знал ничего.

***

  
Ему показалось, что откуда-то из бескрайнего далека доносится голос, раз за разом продолжающий повторять какое-то имя. И смутно понимал, что произносят не свое имя, что дается родителями при рождении, а имя дорогое – и почему-то знакомое. Но не мог припомнить, почему это так важно, или кому прежде принадлежало это имя. Но голос становился все громче, и его звуки принесли яркий свет, разорвавший тьму, и именно этот голос непреклонно вытаскивал его из темноты, тянул за собой к острому, болезненному, сияющему свету.  
Но он не мог следовать за голосом, чтобы узнать все же, чье имя тот произносит, выяснить, кого зовет. Просто не мог, нет. Ему следовало куда-то идти, он уже уходил... Но у него был долг.  
И было место, где он должен был находиться.  
Да.  
– Конрад... Конрад...  
Он не мог сопротивляться этому голосу – и тот не отпускал его.  
– Конрад... Нет... Конрад... – снова и снова твердил голос, словно молитву, и теперь он слышался яснее, громче, и свет стал ярче. В этом хриплом сорванном голосе различалась теперь боль. Он не мог оставить его таким – и, похоже, именно он должен был что-то сделать. Голос был ему знаком, был для него... важен, но пока что он мог только слышать, как раз за разом произносит одно и то же имя.  
Он так ослабел. Так устал. Но голос не останавливался.  
– Конрад... не уходи... пожалуйста, Конрад...  
И он знал, что никогда не позволит голосу умолкнуть. Никогда.  
Ни за что.  
И величайшим усилием, на которое был способен, призвав на помощь все свои силы, он заставил себя пошевелиться.  
Этого оказалось мало. Голос продолжил неустанно звать кого-то.  
Он собрал всю силу воли, чтобы поднять руку – но смог добиться лишь подергивания пальцев. Похоже, больше он ничем пошевелить не мог, как бы ни пытался.  
И этого все равно было мало – голос не умолкал.  
С минуту его заботило лишь то, как бы продолжать дышать, но потом, собравшись, он попробовал открыть глаза.  
Первая попытка оказалась неудачной. Он лежал, слушая взволнованный голос, взывающий к кому-то со смутно знакомым именем, и делал все возможное, чтобы собрать всю свою практически несуществующую энергию.  
Вторая попытка оказалась немногим лучше: он смог на крошечную долю секунды приоткрыть левый глаз, прежде чем тот закрылся сам собой. Но в тот миг, когда к нему вернулось зрение, смутное пятно тьмы сменилось слабым потоком света, льющегося на него сверху.  
Очередной судорожный вдох-выдох.  
– Конрад... – речитатив все продолжался, в голосе звучала боль – нет, не может быть... – Конрад... нет... пожалуйста, Конрад...  
А потом внезапно он вновь ощутил свое тело. Блаженное бесчувствие исчезло, и он с огромным усилием сдержал стон, что грозился слететь с его губ, когда острая, жгучая боль заполнила каждую клеточку его тела.  
Но это было неважно. Потому что сейчас он мог чувствовать тепло и тяжесть на своей груди, и голос, что постоянно твердил «Конрад, Конрад» – и он ухватился за это ощущение тепла.  
Кто такой этот Конрад? Почему голос не хочет его отпускать?  
Он заставил себя разлепить глаза и отчаянно сосредоточился на том, чтобы разглядеть темный, склонившийся над ним силуэт.  
– Конрад, пожалуйста... Не забирайте его, он мне нужен, пожалуйста... Конрад...  
Конрад? Это звучало знакомо... словно это имя было...  
Конрад – это он, внезапно осознал он.  
_Я – Конрад._  
Он на миг изумился – этот голос... он звал  _именно его_! Удивительно, поразительно и просто невозможно! Но этот голос, он принадлежал...  
Он резко вздохнул.  
Юури.  
Это был Юури. Юури звал его. Юури повторял его имя.  
Юури звал его назад.

***

  
Ушли сутки на то, чтобы Конрад окреп достаточно, чтобы хоть как-то передвигаться. Юури вылечил его своей силой, но от того, что он «выпустил Мао погулять», как называл это Йозак, спасая их обоих, и потом использовал слишком много собственных сил, излечивая самые опасные раны Конрада, то прошло несколько дней, прежде чем они смогли двинуться домой пешком. И даже тогда их путешествие проходило мучительно медленно: Конраду приходилось опираться на Юури при каждом шаге. Как ни странно, Юури, казалось, совершенно не возражал и был чуть ли не рад служить Конраду костылями. А тот со своей стороны не мог не поражаться, насколько же вырос Юури за последний год – а он и не заметил. Теперь Юури был почти с него ростом, и стали заметны мышцы, так что теперь ему более чем хватало сил постоянно поддерживать Конрада.  
Конрад отвлекся от бесконечной боли и мысленно вернулся к моменту, когда он наконец-то полностью очнулся и увидел склонившегося над ним Юури; неподалеку валялись мертвые тела врагов, а вокруг, покуда хватало взгляда, все было разрушено.  
Тогда, приложив героические усилия, Конрад смог наконец остаться в сознании и прошептал имя Юури.  
Он, осторожно наступая на раненую ногу, прошел еще несколько шагов, чувствуя, как рука Юури плотнее охватывает его за пояс, и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая...  
  
– Юури...  
Внезапно бесконечное повторение его имени прекратилось, и Конрад услышал, как у Юури перехватило дыхание. Он вновь заставил себя открыть глаза и затуманенным взглядом всмотреться в смутные очертания нависшей над ним головы. Вновь попытавшись заговорить, он, малоразборчиво хрипя, спросил:  
– Юури... ты?..  
– Конрад!  
И внезапно Юури бросился его обнимать, плача и смеясь, прижимаясь мокрой от слез щекой к шее Конрада, хватая его за руки и за плечи так сильно, что едва не оставляя синяки.  
– Конрад, Конрад... Я думал, что потерял тебя... Я так боялся! Я думал, что вновь потерял тебя...  
Ему пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог выдавить из себя какие-то слова.  
– Нет, Юури, – ответил он, сам ненавидя свой слабый голос. – Ты никогда... не потеряешь меня. – Он хотел поднять руку и погладить Юури по щеке, но рука на полпути упала, дрожа. – Разве я... не обещал? Я никогда больше... не оставлю тебя... одного.  
Юури чуть отстранился и посмотрел на него со странным, непостижимым выражением лица, его черные глаза, казалось, стали еще больше, еще темнее, и Конрад почувствовал, что падает в этот взгляд, как в бездну, полную звезд, света и бесконечных возможностей. Затем Юури издал какой-то сдавленный звук, что мог бы быть смешком, если бы не был так похож на всхлип, а потом вновь сжал Конрада в объятиях. Он обнимал так, словно отчаянно хотел почувствовать его всего, и это было немного больно, хотя Конрад скорее дал бы вновь отрубить себе левую руку, чем пожаловался бы вслух.  
– Юури... – Он больше не смог ничего сказать, потому что боль прострелила его обжигающей лавой, и дыхания на слова не осталось. Перед ним вновь замаячило обеспокоенное лицо Юури, то появляясь, то вновь пропадая из видимости, пока Конрад задыхался, сражаясь с болью, не осознавая, как сильно это отдается в Юури.  
– Конрад, я больше не смогу...  
– Все... хорошо... Юури, – ухитрился выдавить он. – Я... жив... благодаря тебе.  
И он знал, что это правда. Юури спас его жизнь – и не только своей лечащей магией.  
Юури спас его.  
Спас, как всегда.  
  
И хотя печаль, внезапно навалившаяся на него, грозила привычно захлестнуть с головой, Конрад все равно тихонько улыбнулся, вспоминая тот миг – миг, ярко запечатлевшийся в его памяти и сердце.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься?  
Он вернулся в настоящее и посмотрел на Юури – тот ответил немного озадаченным и чуть встревоженным взглядом. Конрад покачал головой:  
– Просто задумался, хейка. – тот вздохнул и демонстративно нахмурился, но прежде, чем он сказал хоть слово, Конрад поправился: – Юури.  
Юури довольно улыбнулся, затем, чуть лукаво склонив голову, посмотрел на него:  
– Конрад, ты же знаешь, я предпочитаю данное тобой имя любому титулу. Или хочешь, чтобы я тоже начал налево-направо называть тебя «сэр Веллер»?!  
Нет, решительно подумал Конрад, этого он точно не хотел. Не тогда, когда в именах заключалась такая сила и магия – особенно, когда их произносил Юури.  
– Или, – вдруг с неуверенностью продолжил Юури, – я мог бы называть тебя «Конрат», как твои братья, если... если захочешь.  
– Только не это! – выпалил Конрад и осекся, затем покачал головой. – Нет, Юури, я... я бы предпочел, чтобы ты продолжал звать меня так, как хочешь. Просто... – Тут ему вновь пришлось одернуть себя. Как можно было объяснить, что он любит, что у Юури есть для него особое имя – только для него, для него одного?  
Юури улыбнулся.  
– Тогда и ты так делай. Никаких формальностей. Просто «Юури» и «Конрад», вот и все.  
От этой мысли у Конрада пересохло во рту, и он на миг прикрыл глаза, представляя себе перспективы.  
– Хорошо, – осторожно сказал он.  
– Так что... О чем ты тогда думал? – вновь как-то неуверенно спросил Юури. Словно мог сказать или сделать что-то, что могло бы его обидеть.  
Конрад остановился – и Юури тоже – и повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо Юури, по-прежнему поддерживающего его удивительно сильными руками.  
– Я лишь в очередной раз осознал, как мне повезло, что в моей жизни есть ты.  
Юури неловко улыбнулся: прекрасная улыбка, мелькнувшая словно луч солнца из-за облаков.  
– Забавно. Я только что подумал то же самое про тебя.  
На этот раз пришел черед Конрада неловко и радостно улыбаться.  
Возможно, внезапная вспышка эмоций оказалась непосильной для его нынешнего состояния, потому что колени неожиданно подломились, он запнулся и вновь беспомощно рухнул на землю. И упал бы... если бы Юури не подхватил его. И не опустил осторожно на дорогу, потому что его тело вновь прошило болью, и каждая полузалеченная рана потребовала внимания к себе еще на несколько драгоценных секунд.  
– Конрад!  
Он прикусил губу и яростно замотал головой, желая, чтобы боль отступила настолько, чтобы он смог заговорить.  
– Конрад, – раздался вновь обеспокоенный голос Юури, – Конрад, ты?.. Как бы я хотел... – Он затих.  
Даже хотя его сила воли была выше всяких похвал, ушло какое-то время, чтобы Конрад в достаточной мере восстановил над собой контроль, чтобы суметь заговорить. Все это время Юури, оттащивший его на траву на обочине, крепко обнимал его, и от тепла ладоней кожа горела сильнее, чем в местах ранений.  
– Конрад...  
Он сосредоточился на голосе Юури, на его прикосновении – и это вернуло ему надолго, как ему прежде казалось, утраченное самообладание.  
Конрад открыл глаза и вымученно улыбнулся.  
– Юури, все нормально.  
Тот пристально посмотрел на него; уголки губ опустились, а в темных глазах стояла глубокая печаль.  
– Ненавижу, что ты был ранен из-за меня, – Юури с усилием сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить: – Если бы я не ушел один... – Он зажмурился. – Ненавижу, что тебя едва не убили из-за меня.  
Конрад вздохнул.  
– Прежде всего, хейка, это – мой долг. Я клялся защищать тебя. Ты мой друг, но ты также и мой подопечный. И я твой телохранитель, твой охранник, твой солдат, твой рыцарь, хейка, твой... – «Твой во всех смыслах!» - непроизвольно подумал он. – ...твой подданный, – ему пришлось одернуть себя, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, особенно когда услышал резкий вздох Юури. Он выкинул из головы все ненужное и вернулся к теме: – Я подчиняюсь тебе во всем, кроме того, что может подвергнуть тебя опасности. Если тебе станет легче, то в моих действиях тогда также было немало безрассудства. – Он поморщился, представив, что скажет на это Гвендаль. – Мне стоило взять с собой отряд, когда я отправился за тобой.  
– Но...  
– Нет, Юури, – Конрад криво улыбнулся, осторожно поднял руку и мягко погладил Юури по щеке. – Да, ты мао. Да, это делает тебя желанной целью. Но нет, ты не ответственен за каждое злодеяние, случающееся в Шин-Макоку. И, что более важно, то, что случилось тогда – случилось не из-за тебя.  _Это не твоя вина_ , – он смело встретил взгляд Юури. – Наемники и особенно их наниматель – вот кого стоит во всем винить.  
Конрад стиснул зубы от злости, потом продолжил:  
– Они собирались захватить тебя в плен. А я не мог позволить этому случиться. И что бы ни пришлось мне делать, чем бы мне ни пришлось пожертвовать... – Он закрыл глаза от мысли о том, что едва-едва не случилось.  
– Конрад...   
– Я... Я отдал бы все, что у меня есть, все, что у меня когда-либо было и будет, мою собственную жизнь и еще тысячу следующих, чтобы спасти тебя, Юури. И я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Всегда, – он не осмелился поднять глаза на Юури, услышав очередной рваный вздох – его голос и так заметно дрожал. – Я обещал тебе, Юури. И я выполняю свое обещание, всем сердцем. – Его голос в конце все же пресекся против воли, и он повторил клятву, уже произнесенную в один судьбоносный день, срывающимся еле слышным шепотом: – Я... больше никогда не оставлю тебя одного.  
Конрад с силой сглотнул, задавливая в себе дрожь где-то глубоко внутри, слушая вместо этого дыхание Юури, лежащего поверх него. Он так и не сказал Юури всего, что хотел, что собирался донести. Дар красноречия никогда не оставлял его, но сейчас даже ради спасения собственной жизни Конрад не мог выразить словами то, что действительно хотел сказать, что ныло и жгло его изнутри непроизнесенным.  
Очередной провал. В этом он тоже проиграл – безнадежный неудачник. Но он обязан был попытаться, потому что Юури заслуживал большего, чем его молчание.   
Конрад посмотрел на Юури, мысленно готовясь сделать еще одну попытку, какой бы безнадежной она ни была.  
Но не смог ничего сказать, потому что не хватило дыхания – но на этот раз не от боли, а от того, что его рот накрыли горячие губы и он смог лишь изумленно вздохнуть. И этот вздох не удержал Юури от того, чтобы прижаться еще крепче, целуя с такой силой и страстью, с какой Конрада никогда в жизни не целовали.  
Он целовал его.  
_Юури._  
_Юури_ целовал его.  
Пару секунд Конрад даже не мог сообразить, что происходит.  
Юури целовал его. Целовал сам.  
Сердце Конрада замерло в груди, а мысли спутались в невнятный клубок, удивление грозилось захлестнуть его с головой – и внезапно он совершенно уверился, что это всего лишь сон.  
Или он уже умер, и это галлюцинация в виде посмертного желания, выражающая самое долгожданную и яркую мечту его сердца – которая никогда не могла осуществиться в реальности.  
_Нет._  
Эта мысль вдруг причинила больше боли, чем он мог вынести, и Конраду показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разлетится на куски. Но если он умер... значит, он нарушил все же свое обещание. И Юури... Юури остался один.  
Должно быть, у него непроизвольно вырвался какой-то звук, потому что Юури-из-галлюцинации неожиданно прервал поцелуй и встревоженно посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Но разве ниспосланная ему небесами версия Юури может выглядеть такой напуганной?  
– Конрад... Прости!  
Сквозь шок Конрад вспомнил о необходимости дышать и вдохнул полной грудью. Его легкие заныли от желанного притока кислорода, а в боку от такого глубокого вздоха остро вспыхнула болью незалеченная рана, но Конрад не стал обращать на нее внимания. Но если бы он был мертв, ему бы не требовалось дышать...  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости!   
У Юури были широко распахнутые от ужаса глаза, и несколько секунд Конрад мог лишь только смотреть в них, не моргая.  
– Прости, Конрад, мне очень жаль, давай притворимся, что этого не было...  
Притвориться? Притвориться, что этого чудесного мига, мига ослепительно понимания, мига яркой, острой вспышки давно потерянной надежды никогда не было?  
_Никогда._ Конрад покачал головой, и на его губах начала расцветать непроизвольная улыбка.  _Не в этой жизни._  
– Юури! – Тот продолжил что-то говорить, без умолку извиняясь. – Юури, – повторил Конрад, на этот раз более твердо.  
Похоже, тот его не слышал, захваченный придуманным им же самим страхом.  
– Конрад, прости! Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но... ты такое говорил... и так на меня смотрел... и...  
– Юури! – Конрад обхватил лицо Юури ладонями.  
Тот замер, не дыша, но выглядел при этом так, словно в любой момент был готов разразиться лавиной извинений, в уголках глаз блестели слезы. Конрад ни секунды больше не мог видеть Юури таким напуганным, таким мучающимся... Он знал, что нет иного способа побороть этот страх, – и он прибегнул к нему.  
Улыбнувшись самой нежной улыбкой и надеясь, что безудержное счастье, испытываемое им и наверняка отражающееся на лице, не отпугнет Юури еще больше, Конрад медленно притянул к себе Юури, пока их губы вновь не встретились. Он вложил в поцелуй всю свою любовь, надежду и радость, без всяких неуклюжих слов давая понять, что бояться нечего.   
На какой-то миг пришел черед Юури удивленно застыть на месте, а потом Конрад, еще не оправившись от изумления, отчаянно опасаясь верить, что все это по-настоящему, почувствовал, как Юури расслабился, прижимаясь к нему, и вернул поцелуй с еще большим пылом, чем прежде.  
Когда поцелуй все же прервался, они посмотрели друг на друг так, что их взгляды говорили больше тысяч слов, их бьющиеся сердца и давно томившиеся души наконец-то выступали слаженно – и что-то изменилось безвозвратно.  
Для Конрада эта перемена была физически осязаемой. Он ощущал, как сам воздух искрит вспышками радости, правильности бытия, и все темное и уродливое в его сердце, душе и жизни исчезает, сменяясь солнцем и красотой сердца Юури, когда тот отдал себя Конраду так же решительно и навсегда, как когда-то сам Конрад отдал себя ему..  
– Конрад... – выдохнул Юури, глядя на него взглядом, таящим в себе целые вселенные возможностей.  
– Юури, – отозвался тот, мельком поразившись, что даже имя Юури словно создано для его губ.  
Вспыхнувшая затем улыбка Юури была солнечной, сияющей, ослепительной – и, наверное, самым прекрасным зрелищем, что когда-либо доводилось видеть Конраду, и он знал, что теперь действительно спасен – во всех смыслах, что бы ни произошло.  
Горький привкус отчаяния чудом исчез, сменившись сладким, легким, чудесным привкусом солнечного света и надежды, и в первый раз за свою долгую жизнь Конрад Веллер оказался совершенно свободным от так долго снедающей его изнутри тьмы и, ведомый Юури, его королем, его другом и давней любовью, наконец-то направился прямо к Свету.


End file.
